


We Could Be So Amazing

by LadyCizzle



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sequel, With a dash of Cold Flash, You asked for it, killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending 1,000 dollars for the pyromaniac Caitlin has to figure out if he is worth it.  She just may like her answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be So Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely people who wanted a sequel to I'll Give So Much More Than I Get focusing on the date between Mick Rory and Caitlin Snow. You're welcome.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all my mistakes are mine. Enjoy the fic.

Caitlin let out a nervous breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.  Tonight was the night.  Her date with Mick Rory aka Heatwave.  She hadn't seen him since that night, instead the pair agreed to schedule the date of their date through a series of phone calls.  Caitlin found it easy to talk to the older man over the phone but when they were face to face, she often found herself tongue-tied.

"Hey Doc."

She jumped nervously as she turned to see the fire-starter smirking behind her.  He looked just like he did the night of the auction.  A light grey shirt under a black blazer and a pair of black slacks.  Caitlin felt a familiar tug in the pit of her stomach the longer she stared at him.  "You look nice," she finally replied, blushing slightly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," Mick smiled flirtatiously, his eyes drifting down to her simple yet form-fitting black dress.  Her curled hair flowing freely around her face.  To him she was breathtaking.  "Ready to go?"

Caitlin nodded.  "Yeah, just let me grab my bag and we can go."   Throwing the strap over her shoulder, she made her way to Mick.  She smiled when the man held out his arm for her to take.  She blushed once more as she looped her arm through his.  Once outside, Mick led her to a fiery red sports car and opened the passenger door. "So, you mind telling me where we're going?  It's not a bank is it?" she asked cautiously as she climbed in the seat.

Mick chuckled softly as he shook his head.  "I promise Doc we ain't going to no bank."

"Caitlin."

"What?"

"My name is Caitlin," she repeated.  "This is a date so you should probably call me by my first name."

"Alright Caitlin it is."

She had to turn her face so he couldn't see the redness spreading across her face all from the sound of Mick saying her name.  'Get it together Caitlin,' she thought to herself as she waited for him to get in the driver's seat.  "Can you at least give me a hint?" she asked once she calmed herself down. 

"Don't worry you'll like it," Mick replied as he started the car.  "Now buckle up, safety first," he said with a smirk.

Caitlin pouted playfully but did as she as instructed.  Together the pair rode in a comfortable silence, Caitlin leaning against the window while occasionally staring at Mick as he drove.  She couldn't help but focus on his face.  His dark eyes full of intensity as he drove, every so often the corner of his lips curving into a smile.

"See something you like?"

Caitlin jumped slightly, startled at being caught staring at the older man.  She frowned at Mick when he began to laugh at her discomfort.  "Jerk," she pouted as she lightly slapped Mick's arm.

Mick continued to chuckle.  "Don't mind, stare all you like."

"S'not funny," she grumbled with a slight smile as she turned her head to gaze at Mick.  Well she did have permission after all.

********

"We're here," Mick stated ten minutes later.

Caitlin turned to see the car parked across the street of a small restaurant.  A quick look around alerted the doctor that they weren't exactly in an upscale neighborhood, the sketchy side of Central City her mother warned her about when she was younger.  To keep her frightened and away from people who were not of their social standing.  But here she was, about to have dinner with an infamous criminal at a seedy restaurant.  If her mother could see her now.

She laughed at the thought causing Mick to give her a curious gaze.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

"You," smiled Caitlin.  "Meeting my mother."

"Thinking about bringing me home for dinner."

Caitlin snorted. "Yeah," she replied with a nod.  "If I want to send her to an early grave," she finished sarcastically. 

Mick grunted but got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side.  He then opened the door and held out his hand for Caitlin to grab as she climbed out. 

"Come here often?" Caitlin asked as the pair crossed the street to the restaurant.

"Not as often as Angie likes," chuckled Mick.  Like a gentleman, he opened the door and allowed Caitlin to enter first.

She smiled as she entered.  While the outside seemed small, the interior design made the building bigger with enough room for the customers to be comfortable.  The lighting, while low, allowed couples see each other fully.  Soft romantic music flowed through the room as delightful smells filled the air.  There was even a server selling flowers for partners to buy for their dates.  Caitlin instantly fell in love with the restaurant.  She was so busy admiring the establishment that she hadn't noticed there was someone new standing next to her.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" the petite woman asked with a curious gaze.  Her English was perfect but Caitlin could still hear a small trace of an Italian accent.

Her hair was completely gray, tossed into a messy bun.   Her eyes were brown and bright, much like the smile on her face. She reminded Caitlin of her grandmother.

Mick leaned forward, kissed the woman on the cheek, and gave her a pleased smile.  "Angie what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"You don't call, you don't come to the restaurant," she scolded.  "Neither you or Lenny have come to see me in months.  Months Mickey."

Mick sighed remorsefully.  "I'm sorry Angie," he apologized.  "Len and I been busy."

"To busy to see me.  Shame on you both.  I had to get a call from Frankie to know that you were coming tonight and you were bringing a date."

"Frankie needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," growled Mick.

Angie slapped Mick's arm and smiled when he winced.  "You will leave Frankie alone.  He did what a good boy is supposed to do.  Besides, I had to see for myself." she replied with a teasing smile. "She's pretty."

"Thank you," Caitlin responded, smiling as she held out her hand.  "Caitlin Snow."

"Angela Moretti," the grandmotherly woman stated, ignoring Caitlin's hand and instead pulling her into a gentle embrace. 

"Nice to meet you Ms. Moretti."

"Please call me Angie," she ordered.  "I insist."

"Thank you Angie."

"Why Mickey, you picked yourself a lovely girl.  Not like the other bimbos I've seen.  You're not are you?" she asked hopefully.

Caitlin giggled and shook her head.  "No, I'm actually a doctor."

Angie beam, grabbing Caitlin's arm and patting it gently.  "Beautiful and smart.  Mickey I approve.  Come; let me show you to your table."

Mick rolled his eyes as he followed the two women to the prepared table.  As Angie took a step back, Mick moved and pulled out Caitlin’s chair.

"Thank you," was her gracious reply with a soft smile as she sat down. 

Mick took his seat across from her.

"My Mickey can be a gentleman when he wants to be," Angie proudly stated.  "I'll have Frankie prepare whatever you want.  It's on the house."

"Angie," began Mick but immediately found himself cut off by another swat.

"No," Angie replied sternly.  "Your money is no good here.  And no slipping money to Frankie either or one of the girls," she ordered.  "Understand."

"Yeah, yeah," grunted Mick while Angie smiled.

"Good," she said, clapping softly.  "Now I go.  You have fun." She gave Caitlin a wink before retreating from the table.

"Sorry 'bout that," began Mick once Angie disappeared from sight.  "She's a scary old bird."

"I like her.  She seems to know how to keep you in line."

"She's had a lot of practice," snorted Mick.

Caitlin smiled.  "How long have you known her?" she asked.

"Since I was a punk kid.  Her husband Frank gave me a job washing dishes after I got out of juice, the second time," said Mick.  "Didn't care that I was always in and out of trouble, I always had a place here."

"She really cares about you, I can tell," smiled Caitlin.  "It's nice."

"A few years back Angie got sick, real sick, and Frank put up their house and restaurant to help pay her hospital bills.  They were close to losing everything"

Caitlin smirked knowingly.  "And let me guess," she teased.  "You and Snart somehow managed to keep that from happening."

"We did something," shrugged Mick guiltily.  "Couldn't let them lose their home.  Especially after what they done for us.  They're family.  You look out for family," he finished with a slight smile.

"I see Snart isn't the only one who lives by a code," commended Caitlin, grinning.

"Well-," Mick replied, shrugging his shoulders and tilted his head down so the doctor couldn't see his slightly flushing cheeks.  Somehow, Caitlin was getting under his skin and he was having a hard time stopping it.  In fact, the fire-starter wasn't even sure if he wanted to.  When he looked up again she was still smiling at him, a pleased look on her face.  "What?"

Caitlin smirked playfully.  "Nothing," she replied, shaking her head.  "What's good here?"

The warm feeling inside Mick continued to grow as he spoke to Caitlin about his favorite dishes served at the restaurant.  When he mentioned that the establishment had tiramisu, he smiled at the look of desire that overtook the woman's face.

"I love tiramisu," Caitlin replied, licking her lips.

"Then you're in luck ‘cause Angie makes a damn good tiramisu."

Caitlin bit her bottom lip in anticipation.  "I can't wait," she said delightfully.  While the act itself was completely innocent, Caitlin couldn't help but smile as Mick's eyes glazed over for a brief moment.

Soon a server came to the table with a basket of fresh bread sticks and menus.  However, Caitlin had already decided what she wanted to order based on Mick's recommendation.  When he gave her a pensive look after she ordered, she simply shrugged nonchalantly.  "It's your favorite so it must be good," was her response as grabbed a breadstick and took a bite.

"Same," grunted Mick as he continued to stare at the doctor, trying to figure her out and failing miserably in the process.   Then, as if she could feel him staring, Caitlin grinned happily.

"See something you like?" she asked teasingly, repeating his exact words.

"You're something else Doc," Mick chuckled, shaking his head.

Caitlin blushed and continued nibbling on her breadstick.

"Flower for the lady?"

Caitlin turned to see a young woman standing next to their table holding a basket of red and white roses.  "Um... I don't -"

"Sure, how much?"

The young woman smiled and shook her head.  “Now you know I can't take money from you.  Angie's rule."

"Not even for the whole basket?"

Both women eyes widened in surprise. 

"Mick I don't-" stammered Caitlin as she began blushing again when the server interrupted her.

"$20.00 for the remaining roses," she smirked.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and retrieved a $100.00 bill.  "Here," he said, handing her the money.

"I said $20.00"

"Still going to school?"

She nodded.  "Two more semesters and I'm a college grad," she replied with a hopeful smile.

"Then take the money. Who knows, might can use your skills one day."

"You gonna need a Math teacher on your team."

Mick winked. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes as she snatched the money from Mick's hand and slipped it into her apron while she sat the basket on the table.  "Good luck with this one," she said to Caitlin, a playful smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  "He's a handful."

"Don't I know it," whispered Caitlin, smiling as she grabbed a red rose and sniffed.  "That was sweet of you."

Mick shrugged casually. "It was nothing," he mumbled.

"I'm on to you Mick Rory."

"That a promise?" Mick asked coyly with a wink.

"Depends on if the food is as good as you say it is," she replied with a sly smirk of her own.  Her comment caused the fire-lover's face to redden and Caitlin to laugh loudly.  Somehow, flirting with Mick seemed natural and she didn't want to stop. 

Mick let out a frustrated growl and shook his head.  Lucky for him their food arrived and diverted the doctor's attention.  He figured he would use the food as a way to keep himself under control, to stop himself from flustering from Caitlin’s comments towards him.

********

"Oh my god," groaned Caitlin excitedly.  "This is so good."

His face wasn't the only place that suddenly became heated as he witnessed Caitlin's sounds of pleasure. 

"What?" she asked suddenly when she noticed him staring?

"Nothing," grumbled Mick, shaking his head as he picked up his fork. "You're doing that on purpose," he said, growling irately and stuffing a forkful of food in his mouth.

Caitlin said nothing, instead shrugged a shoulder and smiled.

For the most part, they ate in relative silence with the occasional snippets of conversation between them.  Caitlin, about college life and Mick's adventures with the Legends.  Caitlin was enjoying herself and she knew Mick was too.

After dinner, Angie personally brought them tiramisu, even bringing extra for them to take home. 

"You had a nice night?" asked Angie excitedly with a wide smile.

Caitlin glanced quickly at Mick before turning back to Angie with a wide smile of her own.  "I had a fantastic time," she said truthfully.

"Yeah," Mick agreed his voice soft and timid in a way Caitlin had never heard before.

Reaching across the table, Caitlin tentatively placed her hand over Mick's.  "Yeah," she replied, smiling.  She watched as a small smile graced Mick's face before it disappeared from sight. 

Shaking his head, he moved his hand and quickly stood.  "I'm gonna say hi to Frankie," he muttered hastily as he walked away from the table.

"Men" Angie sighed, shaking her head. "Always hiding their feelings."

"Tell me about it," grumbled Caitlin.

"Come with me, we can talk until Mickey returns."

"Okay," agreed Caitlin, smiling as she stood.  Making sure that she grabbed her basket of roses, she once again found herself following Angie through the restaurant.

They stopped next to the door, Caitlin looking over her shoulder for Mick.

"So you have feelings for Mickey," Angie asked suddenly, a questioning gaze in her eyes.

The question caught Caitlin off guard.  "Umm...I think so," she stuttered nervously.  "I mean I did spend $1,000 dollars on him at the auction."

"Hmm.  I can tell he likes you."

"Really."

"Oh yes," chuckled Angie.  "Mickey could never hide anything from me.” She paused and glanced over her shoulder before speaking again.  "He cares for you," she stated, looking Caitlin directly in the eyes.  "And admitting that is hard for a man like him."

She paused again as she reached out and grabbed Caitlin’s hand, squeezing it gently.  "Just be sure this is what you want," she pleaded.  "That he is what you want."

Caitlin sucked in a breath, her mind clouded with unfamiliar thoughts.  She was attracted to Mick.  Even when he had kidnapped her and strapped a bomb around her neck, she had found him handsome.  Still, his attractiveness hadn't kept her from fearing him.  He was a thief.  He had killed people and had threatened the life of her friends.  However, he was also a hero, traveling through time to help save the world.  He was fire and she was a moth drawn to his flame.  Just as Caitlin opened her mouth to respond the sound of a loud crash halted her from speaking.

********

Both Angie and Caitlin began to run towards the noise and were shocked at what they saw.  Mick, pinning a tall, slightly muscular man to one of the tables with one hand while holding a knife to his throat with the other.  Blood poured out of the man's nose and a dark bruise began to form around his eye.

A quiet sob forced Caitlin to turn away from Mick and towards the young girl who sold Mick the roses.  Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the two men.  Caitlin’s eyes fell upon her now ripped shirt before moving up to her arm which now sported a purplish bruise in the shape of a handprint.   

Suddenly Angie was standing next to her and pulled her into a hug.  "Rose, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

The girl, Rose, nodded as she wiped her face with the back of hand.  "Yeah," she hissed angrily.  "Just trying to get that asshole to understand that it's over between us."

"Bryan I presume," said Angie disgustingly, her eyes blazing.

"Yes Bryan," growled Mick, pressing the knife even harder against the man's throat.  "Heard you had a problem with keeping your hands to yourself.  I can help you with that pal."

Bryan released a shaky breath as shook his head vigorously.  "Please," he cried terrified of the man holding him down.  “Don’t hurt me.”

Mick smirked devilishly.  "I love it when they beg." He laughed maniacally as Bryan whimpered and struggled to stand.

"Let him go Mick."

The rogue turned slightly, without loosening his hold, towards Caitlin.  "Not happening," he hissed.

"Mick Rory you release that man right now," Caitlin growled as she walked over to him and wrapped her hand around his arm.  "He isn't worth it."

He held his stance, the seconds ticking by slowly, before he finally relented.  With a disappointed grunt, he placed the knife back inside pocket and lifted the man from the table.  "Come near Rose again and I'll burn you alive," he threatened, pushing the man roughly after releasing him from his grasp.

Bryan fell against a table and scrambled to pull himself up.  He ran quickly out of the restaurant without looking back once.

Mick's chest heaved and his eyes blazed wildly as he turned his attention to Rose.  "Do you have somewhere to go?"

She nodded. "Yay," she stated.  "Been staying with my sister.  Said I can stay till I find a new place."

"Good.  If he bothers you again-"

"I'll let you know."

He nodded once and then spoke.  "We should go," he mumbled to Caitlin and began walking away without waiting for her to respond.

She followed him out wordlessly, making sure to grab her roses as they exited the restaurant.  The ride back to the labs were also quiet, neither of them speaking a word to each other.  Finally, the car came to a stop. 

"So, I don't know about you but I had a great time,” Caitlin said with a smile as she looked up at Mick.  The smile faded, however, when she noticed the bitter frown on his face and his tight grip on the steering wheel.  She reached out to touch his shoulder only to have him shrug away.  "Mick," she whispered nervously.

"Look doc, I appreciate what you did but I don't think it's a good idea to do it again."

Caitlin leaned back flabbergasted.  "What? Why?" she asked.  "If this is about what happened-"

"I would've put a hurtin' on him if it wasn't for you," he hissed bitterly.  "You saw what I did.  You know what I'm capable of."

"Mick-"

"Being with me, you're asking for trouble.  I won't risk you getting hurt because of me."

"So I don't get a say in this at all."

"Better if ya don't," replied Mick, still refusing to look at Caitlin. 

"If that's what you want," she whispered sadly, as she opened the door.  "Are you sure?"

"'Night Doc."

"Goodnight Mick," she responded, her voice thick with remorse.  She gathered all her belongings, including the roses, and slowly exited the car.  She stood there, eyes never wavering as she watched Mick drive away.

She began the journey to her car, an upset frown on her face as she continued thinking of what transpired just moments before.  Caitlin could understand the fire-starter hesitance.  She too was unsure of what a relationship between them would involve but she was at least willing to try.  Mick, however, concluded that she ultimately wasn't worth the effort.

'That's not true,' Caitlin thought to herself, shaking her head.  True to his namesake the man was a fire, waiting to be unleashed and did what he could to keep Caitlin from being burned, even if that meant pushing her away to protect her.

But Caitlin didn't want to be protected.  She wasn't the fragile naive woman she once was.  She had seen evil, had her heartbroken more than once, and yet she was still standing.  She was stronger than she ever thought possible and she no longer needed a shield to protect her.

What she wanted was someone who would walk through fire for her.  Someone who would never leave her even if the world was burning around them.  She wanted a love that burned with the intensity of a thousand suns.  She wanted, she knew what she wanted.  She knew whom she wanted and she refused to give up without a fight.

********

Caitlin came to a stop outside the apartment door and began knocking impatiently against the door.  She only had to wait a few seconds before the door flew open revealing a very bewildered Barry on the other side.

"Caitlin," he gasped at the sight of the doctor.  "What are you doing here?  Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Barry.  I'm here to see Snart,"

Barry chuckled nervously.  "Why would you think Len is here? Cause he isn't if that's what you're thinking."

"Cut the crap Barry," she scoffed rolling her eyes.  "I know he's here."

"Listen Caitlin-"

"Your hair is ruffled, your face is flushed, your pupils are dilated, and your neck is covered with hickies," Caitlin listed before she brushed past Barry.  She wasn't at all surprised to find Len casually leaning against the wall.

"I hear you're looking for me," he replied coyly.

"I am."

With practiced ease, he pushed himself away from the wall and made sauntered his way over to his lover and his friend.  "How may I be of service Doctor Snow?" he asked, wrapping his arm loosely around the speedster’s waist.

"If you're going to be sleeping with my best friend you should call me Caitlin," she suggested, frowning slightly.

"Then I guess you should call me Len," he countered with a smirk.

Caitlin smiled briefly.  "Okay then Len I have come to ask you for a favor."

Without speaking he gestured for her to continue.

She paused for a moment, taking several deep breaths before she finally spoke again.  “I would like for you to give me Mick’s address.  Please.”

Len glared at the doctor with a furrowed brow.  "Why?" was all he asked.

"Because," stated Caitlin.  "We need to talk."

"Date didn't go well?" Barry asked sadly.

"No, the date went rather well.  He took me to this amazing Italian restaurant-"

"Let me guess, Angie's," smirked Len devilishly. 

 “Yeah,” smiled Caitlin giddily.  “I even met the owner.”

“Tough old lady isn't she?"

"She's something special.  She wants you two to visit more," stated Caitlin, grinning.

"Who's Angie?" asked Barry confused.

"Later," Len replied waving nonchalantly at Barry.  "So what happened?  Why do you want to know where Mick is?"

"Like I said dinner was great until some guy attacked one of the servers in front of Mick.”

“Who?”

 “Some guy named Bryan.  I think he’s an ex-boyfriend of-“

 “Rose,” sneered Len, his arm immediately letting go of Barry.  His eyes were blazing with anger as walked over to the chair and grabbed his jacket.  He turned around, making his way towards the bedroom and his cold gun when Barry speed in front of him.  “Move out of my way Flash,” seethed Len as he tried to go around Barry but found himself unable to.  “Kid-“

 “Nope, not happening,” replied Barry, shaking his head.  “I know that look.  I’m not letting you leave until you calm down.”

“Not until I teach that punk a lesson.”

“By killing him.”

“After I freeze off his hands, yes,” Len replied with a sadistic smirk.  “One at a time of course.”

“Mick scared him pretty good.  Threatened to burn him alive if he ever came near Rose again,” Caitlin stated, trying to help Barry calm down Len.  “I don’t think you have to go after him.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

Barry remained vigilant, refusing to allow Len to pass, knowing what the man would do if given the opportunity.  “Len please,” he pleaded, eyes hopeful that his boyfriend would listen.

“Fine Scarlet, I’ll let him live…for now,” he conceded with a frown.  “But if he comes after Rose again all bets are off.” 

Barry smiled happily as he leaned forward and kissed Len soundly, not caring that Caitlin was in the room.  Just before the kiss could progress further, Caitlin’s scoffed forced them to pull apart.

“Okay now that’s settled can we please get back to my problem,” she glowered, crossing her arms.

“Mick’s address,” Barry interjected.  “I’m assuming Mick decided it was probably best if you two called it quits.”

“Yes,” Caitlin replied slightly surprised at Barry’s accurate description.  “How did you know-”

Barry smirked knowingly.  “I got the same speech.  Unfortunately for Len I can be very persistent.”

“Not quite the word I’d use,” murmured Len, finally taking off his jacket and throwing it back on the chair.  “I prefer stubborn.”

Barry rolled his eyes and waved his hand.  “Doesn’t matter because this isn’t about us, it’s about Caitlin and whether or not she can handle having Mick Rory as a boyfriend.”

“If I can handle losing my husband to save the world and dating a serial killer who tried to kill the people I care about I can handle Mick,” she said with an eye-roll

This time it was Len who responded.  “You sure about that?” he asked unwaveringly.  “Mick, pardon the pun, is a hot head.  He’s reacts first and could care less about the consequences.  While I’ll admit that traveling with Hunter and helping Team Flash on occasion has calmed him down some, he still has his moments.  We all do, which makes us very dangerous,” he finished with a slight frown.

“Yes,” Caitlin replied, nodding her head.  “He is dangerous but I’m not going into this relationship blind.  I know what he’s done, what he’s capable of and I never have to worry about him lying to me or hiding from me,” she replied.  He is what he is.  I know this is crazy, me wanting to be with a guy like Mick, but this is what I want.  He is what I want,” she finished, her voice strong and stern.  She kept her gaze firm, never wavering as she looked at Len who remained quiet.  He too, keeping his eyes focused on the doctor.

Barry’s head bobbled, his gaze split between Caitlin and Len with neither of them saying a word.  “Len,” he called out in which Len raised his hand and took a few steps toward Caitlin.

“There aren’t many people I trust in this world but I do trust Mick and the last thing I ever want to do is cause my old friend pain,” Len stated stoically.  “I also don’t want him to be unhappy and pushing you away would make him very unhappy.  So, as a courtesy to him I’ll give you the address.”

Caitlin’s eyes twinkled in delight.  “Really.”

Len shrugged nonchalantly as he grabbed pen and paper from the coffee table.  He quickly wrote down the information and gave it to her.

“Thank you so much for this Len.”

“Don’t mention it,” he smirked coyly.  “Give him hell Doc,” he said with a wink.

Nodding in appreciation, Caitlin held the paper tightly in her hand as she made her way out of the apartment. 

********

Thirty minutes later Caitlin stood in front of a small worn down warehouse in a less populated area of the city.  Based on the look of the outside Caitlin couldn’t imagine anyone, let alone Mick leaving in a place like this and hoped Len hadn’t deceived her.  Slowly she made her way to the door and knocked three times in rapid succession.  There was quiet on the other side of the door for a few moments until she heard a feint grunt and the sound of a person quickly making their way to the door.  Finally, the door swung open and Caitlin found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

She shrieked, jumping back slightly at the sight of the weapon.  “Put that away,” Caitlin hissed at the man, her heart racing. 

Mick did as he was told, clicking on the safety and holstering the gun at his waist as he continued glaring at the doctor.  “What are you doing here?” he replied gruffly.  “How did you find out where I lived?”

Caitlin quickly replied.  “I went to Len and asked him for it.  As you can see he gave it to me.”

“Why?”

“Because we need to talk.  Mind if I come in.”  Instead of waiting for an answer Caitlin ducked under his arm and walked inside where she gasped at the sight.  The inside of Mick’s home was absolutely stunning and greatly contradicted what she originally thought it would be. The living room was small but open, a leather cream colored sectional in the middle of the small.  A black coffee table sat in the middle of the room with matching end tables on both sides of the sectional.  The walls, which were also a light cream color, were a perfect match to the furniture and the dark stained hardwood floors. “So not what I imagined,” she said with a smile as she turned to face him.  “This is really nice.”

“Lisa,” grunted Mick, shrugging his shoulders.  “She thought I needed to spruce the place up.  Make it more like a home.”

“She has great taste,” beamed Caitlin as she turned around to face him.

For a brief moment Mick found himself returning the smile before he remembered the events that transpired earlier in the evening.  “What are you doing here Doc?” he sighed exasperatedly.

“I told you, we need to talk.”

“I said everything I needed to in the car.  There’s nothing else to say.”

Caitlin chuckled maniacally. “Oh I beg to differ,” she replied with a raised brow.  “You see tonight you did what I promised myself I wouldn’t allow any man to do to me ever again.”

“And what is that?”

“Let someone make decisions for me.  I am old enough and fully capable of making my own decisions, good or bad.”

“I’m more than bad,” Mick replied sarcastically.

Caitlin simply rolled her eyes and continued speaking.  “I understand what you were trying to do, pushing me away as a means to protect me, but I don’t need nor do I want to be protected.”

“I’m giving you an out Doc, take it,” hissed Mick angrily as his attempts to thwart Caitlin’s feelings failed once again.

Caitlin shook her head.  “It’s Caitlin and I don’t want it.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”  She didn’t wait for him to respond, instead, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her.  “You,” was all she said before her lips descended on his.  She felt him tense against her but she didn’t stop, moving her hand from his shirt and gliding it down his arm.  Still, he didn't respond and for a brief moment Caitlin worried that she was wrong.  Perhaps Mick pushed her away not because of fear but because he didn’t want her in the way she did him.  Dejected, she began to pull away when suddenly there was an arm around her waist keeping her still. 

“You sure about this Caitlin.”

She looked up, her eyes staring into his as she spoke without fear or regret.  “Positive,” she replied tenaciously.

That was all the incentive the fire-starter needed as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, finally giving in to his own desires.  When she released a moan, parting her lips slightly, it was enough for Mick to deepen the kiss. 

Heat surged through her veins, desired burned through her core as they kissed.  Reluctantly they pulled apart only to find their lips locked together once more.  She didn’t even realize that they were moving until she felt her back slam against the wall.  Caitlin didn’t care, wrapping one leg around Mick quickly followed by the other as she soon found herself being lifted with ease.  “Mick,” she whimpered as the man moved, placing small chaste kisses down the side of her neck.  Her body singed in pleasure and she couldn’t wait for more.  “Bed,” she suggested, eagerly waiting for his response.

Mick suddenly pulled away and for a moment he stood there, resting his head against Caitlin’s as he regained his breath.  When he could finally speak, he shook his head.  “I can’t,” he stated unhappily. 

“What…why?” asked Caitlin, terrified that Mick had somehow changed his mind?  “You want me right?”

Chuckling softly, he gave her a nod as he caressed her cheek.  “You have no idea how much I do Doc,” he answered honestly with a timid smile.  “I’ve never thought that a girl like you would go for a guy like me but now….I want to do this right.”

“Mick I don’t need-“

“No, but you deserve it.”

Any retort she had faded away at Mick’s words.  One look in his eyes and she could tell that he meant the words.  She suddenly felt as if her body was a cloud, floating in the wind.  She didn’t say anything, instead nodding her head and smiling stupidly.

“Good,” grumbled Mick as he slowly lowered Caitlin until her feet were on the ground.  

The smile remained as Caitlin leaned forward once more and kissed Mick softly.  The kiss was over as quickly as it began but it was enough to leave her was dizzy with pleasure.  And from the look on Mick’s face it was the same for him.

“Ya gonna be the death of me Doc, I can feel it,” Mick groaned wearily, resting his forehead against Caitlin’s.  He made no moves to let her go even though he knew it would be best if he did.

“Just giving you a taste of what’s to come.  If you play your cards right,” she laughed playfully.  “Which considering who you are you’ll probably cheat.”

“If it means I win you, definitely.”

“Well then,” she smirked as she wrapped a hand loosely around his neck and pulled him closer.  “Cheat away,” and then she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Good, bad, downright abysmal. Let me know in the comment section below.


End file.
